


The Sparks Between Them

by shanachie



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Greg doesn't really believe in love at first sight, but that one perfect person... now that's a different story.





	The Sparks Between Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> This? This was supposed to be a birthday present for whogeek... ummm last year? So can we call it an early birthday present this year? LOL sorry darlin'!
> 
> Thanks ever so much to its_not_my_fault who reads and gives me fantastic advice even when she doesn't know the fandom. I owe her ALL the love!

Greg’s head snapped up from the microscope he’d been viewing, looking around the lab as he felt the whisper of something brush across his skin. Warrick Brown snapped his fingers in front of the younger man’s face. “Hey,” he said. “What’s got you distracted?”

Greg shook his head, pulling his attention back to the evidence he had been studying. “Nothing. I thought… I heard something out in the hall. I could have sworn I heard someone call my name.”

“You’ve been partying too much, Sanders,” Warrick told him. “You’re hearing things.”

“Yeah, guess so.” He tapped the side of the microscope base. “I should have this ready for you in an hour or so.”

“Sounds good.” Warrick pushed off from the counter he’d been leaning against. “Call me if you get something soon.”

“Always.” Greg turned his attention back to the evidence as Warrick moved to leave the glass-walled room.

The green-eyed man turned back just before he exited. “That new guy started today. Have you met him yet?”

“Nope.” Greg pointed at the microscope. “Now go away if you want this.”

****

 

The click of the door opening caused Greg to say without looking up, “It’s not ready yet, Warrick. You said you wanted me to call you.”

“I’m not Warrick?” an unfamiliar voice replied.

The unfamiliar voice Greg didn’t recognize caused him to jerk, almost knocking over the microscope he’d been using. Spinning around, he faced the person the voice belonged to.

And his world stopped for just a minute.

“Um, hi?” Greg squeaked. “Can I, um, help you?”

The dark-haired stranger smiled in response. “I’m looking for the DNA tech?”

Greg’s eyes skated over a face and body he couldn’t identify, but that he was completely willing to get to know. Biblically and scientifically. Preferably starting as soon as his shift ended that very night. The dark-hair and chocolate brown eyes would contrast beautifully with the dark red sheets he was sure he had somewhere. And he’d love to know if the other man’s body was as trim as it looked beneath the well-fitting polo shirt and jeans.

Shaking his head, Greg realized he’d been staring at the other man for longer than was appropriate and he had no idea what was wrong with him. He had completely inappropriate urges to reach other and just _touch_ the other man and not necessarily in work appropriate places. He cleared his throat. “Um, I’m Greg Sanders. What can I do for you?”

“Hi, Greg. I’m Nick Stokes.” The introduction was accompanied by an almost bashful grin that caused Greg to grin broadly in reply. “So I guess you can help me figure out what this is?” He held up an evidence bag as he finished his sentence.

Greg’s brown eyes lit up as he reached for the bag Nick was proffering. “Where’d you get this?” he asked.

“I’m working with Mr. Grissom?” Nick offered. “On the dead woman at the hotel case.”

Greg nodded; his focus already on teasing the evidence out of the bag. “Where ya from, Nick? The accent doesn’t sound local,” he commented as he expertly began to get the DNA ready for testing.

“Texas,” Nick answered, watching Greg’s precision work. “Dallas to be exact. Well, just outside Dallas.” He waited until Greg finished teasing out some possible samples. “Are you from Vegas?”

“No, San Francisco originally, but I’ve been in Vegas for years.” Greg looked up as he put the slide under the scope. “I love the city. The history here is fascinating.”

“So you’re the native,” Nick suggested. “Any chance you’d be willing to show a newcomer around a little?”

Greg’s heart leapt, as he scrambled to figure out how to answer the question. “I… um… I could?”

Nick smiled. “Saturday maybe? If you aren’t working. We could meet up somewhere? Or, if you’re okay with it, I could pick you up.”

Greg smiled. “How about we meet at the Frank’s Diner? Have you been there yet?”

Nick shook his head, causing Greg to grab a piece of paper and sketch out a quick map. He handed it over to Nick, suppressing a shiver as their hands brushed. Nick glanced down at the map. “Okay, I think I can find this.”

“What time do you want to meet?”

“About five?” Nick suggested.

“Sounds good,” Greg agreed. He made a gesture towards the evidence that was lying forgotten on the microscope bed. “I’ll call Grissom when I’ve got something.”

“Okay.” He started to turn to leave, then turned back. “Or I could give you my number?” He reached for one of the pads that Greg kept laying around, scribbling a number on it. Then Nick tapped the map that he’d folded up before slipping it into his pocket. “See ya Saturday.”

Once he’d disappeared from the room, Greg couldn’t control himself any longer, allowing himself to do a quick little dance. When he looked up, Nick was watching him through the glass walls. The other man blushed before quickly fleeing down the hall. Greg turned and knocked his head gently against the wall. “Well, it could have gone worse,” he groaned.

 

Greg spent the rest of the week fretting over the ‘date’ he had planned with Nick. He couldn’t explain why he felt such a connection to the other man, but he just wanted to cuddle up against Nick and never leave his side. Nick, for his part, seemed to find excuses to stop by the lab. Even when he didn’t have casework for Greg, he’d swing by to chat or just sit in the room while Greg worked. The rest of the team quickly became accustomed to finding Nick in the lab when he didn’t have anything else to do.

 

Greg glanced around the diner when he entered, looking for Nick. Instead he attracted the attention of one of the waitresses. “Greg!” she greeted him happily as she crossed the floor to escort him towards a booth. “What are you doing here? I thought you were off tonight.”

“Hey, Edie.” Greg looked sheepish. “I am? I’m, um, meeting someone.”

The response was almost immediate as her eyes lit up. “Gre-eg, do you have a date? And you’re bringing her here?”

“Um, him. And yeah?” Greg shifted from foot to foot. “Could we sit towards the back? A little privacy?”

“Absolutely.” She switched directions, gaze skimming the diner. “I have just the place. So who is this guy? Please tell me it’s not someone you met at a club.”

“You do remember I’m an only child?” Greg asked as he followed her to the booth she’d picked out. “And I have parents and grandparents who question me about _all_ my life choices.”

“And none of them are here so all the more reason to check with you,” she answered.

He sighed, clearly understanding he wasn’t going to get out of answering her questions. “No. I didn’t meet him at the club. I met him at work. He’s… he’s perfect.”

Susie smiled at the besotted look at Greg’s face. “Well, what’s Mr. Perfect’s name? And how am I going to recognize him?”

“Nick. His name is Nick. He’s got dark hair and he’s from Texas.”

“Oooh, a Southern boy,” Edie said with a smile. “Okay. I should be able to bring him to you. Just sit down and relax.”

“Easy for you to say,” Greg grumbled as she walked away.

Feeling antsy, Greg reached for the sugar packets on the table. Taking them, he began to build a castle; slowly incorporating more and more of the condiments from the table.

“What are you building?”

Greg jerked at the question, nearly knocking over his creation. “Hi!” he blurted when he looked up to see Nick standing by the table.

Nick smiled in response. “Hi.” He slid into the seat opposite Greg. For a minute, he leaned forward, then a blush painted his cheeks and he sat back, ducking his head a bit.

Greg smiled as the other man fidgeted in his seat. “Did you have any difficulty finding the place?” he asked as he passed Nick a menu.

“No, not at all,” Nick answered. “Do you recommend anything?” A slight reddening still coated his cheeks as he opened the menu.

Greg hid his grin behind his own menu as he answered, “Pretty much everything is good. Was there anything in particular you wanted?”

“I was thinking pancakes,” Nick admitted.

Greg looked at him with consideration. “Breakfast for dinner?”

“Want to join me?”

Greg looked across the table at the inviting expression and smiled. “Yeah. Okay.”

When Edie returned a few minutes later, the two men ordered pancakes, eggs, and both bacon and sausage. “So where are the best places to go in town?” Nick asked as Greg started to clean up his castle.

“For what?” Greg put the last of the condiments away so he could fully concentrate on his dinner partner.

“I dunno. For sports? Music? It’s Vegas, there’s got to be a ton to do.”

“I’m not really a sports guy,” Greg admitted. “But, yeah, there’s always shows. And some great music shops. Tourist destinations. And tons of places to ya know eat and stuff.”

“Sounds like we have a lot of places to explore.” Nick reached out, resting his fingers against Greg’s.

Both men jumped at the invisible spark that arced between their hands. “What was that?” Nick demanded.

Greg started to draw his hand away, but put it back, continuing to rest his fingers against Nick’s. “Static electricity?” he suggested.

“I know what a static shock feels like and that wasn’t it,” Nick insisted. “Are you playing games?”

“No, there’s a tale… a story…” Greg started. “Of how there’s one person perfect for you. And you’ll know that person the moment you see them.”

Nick scoffed quietly. “There is no one perfect person. Love and relationships take time and effort and care.”

“So you don’t believe in soulmates?”

“You do? You’re a man of science, Greg.”

“I’m also a man of myth,” Greg answered. “I won’t say I completely believe in soulmates. But I don’t disbelieve either.” He sat back as Edie returned to the table to deliver their dinners. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away from Nick’s so she had room to set the plates down. Smiling up at her, Greg thanked her and both men assured her that they didn’t need anything else. Discreetly, Edie walked away, although not far since the diner wasn’t that big.

The boys talked about less heavy subjects as they ate, slowly getting to know each other. Greg was fascinated to find out Nick was the youngest of seven siblings, almost all of them girls. Nick enjoyed hearing about chess club and science club. 

Nick took Greg’s hand again as the blonde finished telling a story. “Look I may not believe in soulmates, but I want to get to know you better. Outside of work. I’ve enjoyed hanging out with you this last week and I’d like to... I’d enjoy having the chance... it would be nice to spend more time with you.”

Greg grinned as Nick stumbled over his words, glad he wasn’t the only awkward one. “I’d like to spend more time with you, too. The nice part about Vegas is even though we work the graveyard, there’s still plenty to do.”

“What do you suggest we do next?” Nick asked as he polished off the last of his pancakes.

“Tonight or...?” Greg bit his tongue on the words he wanted to say... about how he _wanted_ to take Nick home and see how the other man looked in his bed. But since Nick didn’t believe (or claimed he didn’t) in soulmates, that comment seemed like a bad idea.

“Maybe we should call it a night for now?” Nick suggested. “Make plans for another night?”

Greg felt a fission of disappointment, but nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.” After considering it for a moment, he asked, “What’s your day off next week?”

“Friday. Why?”

“We could take a trip to the Hoover Dam? Or Lake Mead?” Greg suggested. His eyes lit up. “Or we can go to the Mob Museum.”

Nick chuckled. “Why do I think that’s your preferred activity?”

Greg felt his face heat as he admitted, “I’ve done a lot of research about the Vegas mobs. But I haven’t had a chance to visit the museum yet.”

“It sounds like a plan then.” Nick snagged the bill as Edie set it on the table. “My treat,” he explained as Greg reached for his wallet.

Greg started to protest, but then said, “Okay. I’ll get lunch or dinner or whatever when we go out next week.”

“Sounds like a great idea,” Nick agreed.

Once outside, they stood awkwardly in front of each other, neither one of them quite sure how to say goodbye. Finally Greg took the initiative, leaning in and kissing Nick’s cheek. “I’ll see you at work,” he said.

Nick reeled him closer, pressing a brief kiss to his lips. “Drive safe,” he replied. Turning, he walked away, heading towards his car.

Greg just prevented himself from reaching up like a love struck fool and touching his lips. He might get to see Nick every night at work, but he’d be counting the hours until Friday.


End file.
